Uvas, rosas y espinas
by ch'omak
Summary: El dragón quiere su mano pero a Olenna no le interesa, ella prefiere un jardín, un jardín repleto de bellas rosas, abundantes uvas y protegido por agudas espinas.


Cuando escucha que la llaman de nuevo ya no le preocupa, en aquel bosquecillo de viñas y rosas está segura. Los arbustos se desbordan de rosas que están en todo su esplendor y las vides han trepado a su alrededor, están a reventar de esas uvas gordas que le dan tanta fama al Rejo, haciendo que los arbustos parezcan más tupidos todavía, lo que lo hace el escondite perfecto. La maraña de vides y la intrincada red de tallos espinados de rosa hacen de su refugio uno de apariencia inaccesible, pero ella lo ha frecuentado por años y ha creado un formidable conjunto de pasajes por los que puede entrar y salir sin dañarse.

Ese sitio es el escondite ideal. Si acaso alguien llega a encontrarla, les será imposible entrar sin rasgarse con las espinas. Lo usó muchas veces siendo más pequeña cuando quería escapar de algún regaño. Todavía lo usa, sólo que ahora no huye de reprimendas, ahora trata de evitar la locura que se ha metido en la cabeza de todos en su familia. Una locura que llegó esa mañana en manos de un emisario de Desembarco del Rey y tenía la forma de un mensaje, pero no era un papelito cualquiera, era uno con el sello del dragón tricéfalo que contenía la posibilidad de establecer una unión matrimonial entre la hija mayor de Lord Redwyne y algún Targaryen.

Desde ese momento hasta ahora, todos en su familia han enloquecido con la mera idea de emparentar con la casa real y empaparse de su grandeza. Claro que no falta el grupo de primas —encabezadas por su hermana— que no la consideran digna de casarse con un Targaryen. Así que ha tenido que lidiar con la lluvia de felicitaciones y comentarios desdeñosos, a los que se limita a responder con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, si deja que su verdadera opinión de todo el asunto se sepa sin que idee un plan, todo eso se le irá de las manos y antes de que se de cuenta, caminará del brazo de un resplandeciente noble de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.

Sonríe al repasar sus palabras, cualquier chica de los siete reinos moriría —o mataría— por poder tener esa posibilidad. No puede negar que ella misma llegó a imaginarse como una reina, con tener dragoncitos de ensueño y estar casada con un gallardo miembro del linaje real, pero ésas eran meras ilusiones de niñas, ésta es la realidad y un matrimonio así no le traerá bien a nadie. Aunque parece que sólo ella se da cuenta de eso, los demás están cegados con la idea de la emparentar con la corona. Ni siquiera saben quien sería ese prometido, puede ser un heredero o no.

Se recuesta y suspira, no hay modo de que vaya a salir pronto de ahí, sabe qué le espera y tiene que pensar primero en una solución. Es una dama, pero no de ésas criadas sólo para obedecer y complacer, es buena con el arpa y la lira, también con la poesía, aunque su costura deja un poco que desear; no es lo que podrían llamar un excelente partido, pero eso es por culpa de su padre. Ella habla cuando no debe y es la única que dice lo que nadie quiere escuchar, uno de sus tíos le ha dicho que su lengua es más afilada que su aguja y que sin duda sabe usarla mejor, que si su padre la llevara a sellar sus negocios, los Redwyne pronto rivalizarían con los Lannister en riqueza.

Lord Redwyne le ha dado una educación más allá de los deberes de una dama, quizá por despecho de no haber tenido un hijo hasta hace unos años, pero ella no le recrimina, ella le agradece, por que gracias a todo eso, ella siempre puede ver un poco más allá.

Y en definitiva, puede darse cuenta que ese matrimonio es un desastre en ciernes.

Se sienta, pone su barbilla entre sus manos y suspira de nuevo, ¿pero cómo le dice eso a los demás?, ¿cómo se quita de encima esa propuesta matrimonial sin desatar la ira del dragón y de… las uvas?

No puede contener la carcajada. Siempre ha pensado que alguno de sus antepasados llegó tarde a la repartición de blasones —o a la de cerebros, que bien podría ser la respuesta—, por que sólo un Redwyne con menos sesos que un nabo creyó que una vid era un buen emblema familiar. A veces piensa que ésa es la razón por la que no todos los toman en serio, por que nadie se mete con el dragón de los Targaryen o el león de los Lannister, pero las uvas Redwyne, son un asunto muy distinto.

Mas esos son problemas aparte, ahora hay algo en lo que tiene que concentrarse. Pasa y repasa las opciones y las posibilidades, aunque no hay muchas, siempre ha tenido una mente ágil y ocurrente, esta vez no puede fallarle. Por que preferirá unirse a las Hermanas Silenciosas antes que casarse con un dragón, bueno no, quizá es más probable que termine embarcándose a las Islas del Verano y tenga una vida de placeres.

 _Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda y cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá._

Dice el dicho, pero ella no va esperar a que su Targaryen se vuelva loco, o que otro dragón ya loco decida que su esposo le estorba en la sucesión y acabe con él y su linaje, el cual la incluirá. Ella prefiere la vida, gracias.

Parece que nadie se da cuenta que —aunque no puede negarse el formidable aliado que la casa real es y las grandes oportunidades comerciales que se abrirán— Desembarco del Rey es un nido de intrigas y traiciones, y esa unión matrimonial será una invitación al Juego de Tronos, ella está convencida que ningún Redwyne será buen jugador, y no está dispuesta a que los suyos —por más detestables que algunos sean— se conviertan en piezas de los demás.

Se recuesta de nuevo, observa las paredes naturales formadas por una intrincada red de tallos, hojas y espinas, eso le da una idea y una solución. Junta las palmas y sonríe, la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, todas las respuestas siempre están por ahí, sólo que casi todos son demasiado necios, orgullosos o tontos como para darse cuenta.

Deja su refugio y va directo al estudio de su padre, abre la puerta sin llamar antes, como imaginó, sus padres y sus tíos mayores están ahí. La reciben con preguntas y gestos ansiosos, como si creyeran que ya se había fugado, ya fuera para llegar con su príncipe o para huir de él, saben que es un tanto impredecible.

—Mis señores, les solicito un momento a solas con mi padre, hay algo de lo que debo hablarle —dice educadamente y mira a los ojos a cada uno de los presentes.

Su tío Rowand asiente y saca de ahí a su otro tío y su madre, le sonríe a Olenna como si supiera ya qué planea. Lady Redwyne y el otro protestan pero Rowand consigue llevarlos fuera, no hace falta decir que es su favorito. Cuando la puerta se cierra queda a solas con su padre, éste parece entender más o menos sus intenciones, no la conoce tan bien como Rowand pero está más que familiarizado con su personalidad.

Toman asiento en lados opuestos de la mesa donde Lord Runceford departe sus asuntos. Olenna coloca las manos sobre la mesa y lo mira directo a los ojos, es hora de negociar.

—No encontrarás mejor partido que un Targaryen —el señor del Rejo también pone sus manos sobre la mesa—. Sabes que no somos viles comerciantes como los Spicer, pero muchos nos ven como una Casa inferior.

—Somos una Casa menor padre, tenemos dinero y una gran flota por que comerciamos, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nadie nos respeta como respetan a los Lannister.

Piensa traer a colación el tema de las uvas pero prefiere quedarse callada, es claro que el comentario no le ayudará. Es triste que los señores estén tan obsesionados con la grandeza, aunque no sepan ni para qué la quieren, sólo les alivia la batalla entre su complejo de inferioridad y sus grandes egos, lo cual es una idiotez, una corona no arregla ningún problema, a veces sólo trae más. Muchos que creen lo contrario deberían repasar un poco de historia.

—Lo harán, si elegimos bien nuestras alianzas y no brincamos sobre el primer guiño que nos haga una gran Casa.

Lord Runceford primero se molesta con las palabras, después las piensa y al final se queda mascando la idea. Olenna también adora a su padre pero parece que heredó la agilidad mental de alguien más.

—Si te demuestro que hay un mejor pretendiente que ese Targaryen, ¿rechazarás la oferta? —pregunta con candidez—, por que puede que me den un segundón que nunca pasará de eso, y cuando todas las demás Casas sepan que los Redwyne declinaron una alianza matrimonial con los Targaryen, ¿a quién crees que admirarán?

—El Rey Aegon no lo tomará bien —murmura su padre—, esto nos traerá problemas.

—No con Aegon el improbable, ofrece una profunda disculpa y hazla acompañarse con un buen cargamento de la mejor cosecha de dorado, es el favorito de su majestad.

—¿Así nada más? —pregunta incrédulo su padre.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama con una sonrisa, su padre debería conocer mejor a su gobernante— Halágalo y dile lo avergonzado que estás pero que ya has comprometido a tu hija, que si es su deseo, romperás el pacto en el que diste su palabra, pues es el soberano y es tu deber obedecer su voluntad.

Lord Runceford entiende finalmente el juego en el asunto y suspira, el mismo suspiro que suelta cada vez que ella le gana en el Sitrang. Olenna sonríe un poco, ya ha ganado.

—Y cuando me pregunten con quien te he comprometido, ¿qué se supone que debo responder?

—Que me casaré con un hijo de Altojardín.

Un gesto de extrañeza cruza la cara de su padre y mueve a cabeza desaprobando la idea.

—Estoy cambiando un dragón por una rosa.

—Una unión directa con Altojardín será más redituable, conviene mejor así.

—Ahora me das consejos de cómo guiar mi Casa, ¿cuándo pasó esto?

—No te estoy dando consejos papá —se apresura a decir, muchos hombres tienen muy poca seguridad y no toleran recibir consejos de una mujer, a pesar de que les haga falta—, sólo digo que para llegar a Desembarco del Rey hay que cruzarse con los Lannister, en cambio, para alcanzar Altojardín, sólo hay un poco de agua.

Le planta un beso en la mejilla y sale dejándolo en silencio, es claro que no está del todo convencido pero lo ha manejado tan bien que esperará antes de seguir con los planes del arreglo matrimonial. Olenna camina mientras también hace planes, no deja de pensar en su refugio en el jardín, por que es justo lo que va a hacer. Va a crear una estructura igual que los arbustos de rosas y vides, con la belleza de la rosa, la abundancia de la uva y la fiera protección de las espinas.

Claro que jamás heredará ni el Rejo ni Altojardín, no es una mujer tan revolucionaria como para cambiar el orden establecido, pero para eso siempre hay soluciones y ella se encargará de aprovecharlas. Los cuatro chicos Tyrell dan la solución por ellos mismos, Gormon sólo está para sus libros, Moryn para sus armas, Garth para sus chicas fáciles y Luthor, el buen Luthor para sus halcones y sus caballos. No necesitará heredar nada, alguien tendrá que gobernar el asentamiento Tyrell.

—Olenna Tyrell —dice mientras camina—, no se oye tan mal.

Y quien sabe, quizá al final sí sea reina de algo.


End file.
